Dusk
by feeyriek
Summary: Dusk was beautiful and took his breath away, she was something else entirely. —High school!AU drabble. Sort of.


Summary: Dusk was beautiful and took his breath away, she was something else entirely. —High school!AU drabble.

Series: Fairy Tail.

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/Friendship.

Pairing: _Natsu x Lucy._

Credits to the image go to yuuba off of tumblr, go check out her blog, it's great. ( .com)

**Note: I ****_don't_**** own Fairy Tail, nor any of the characters.**

* * *

><p>Dusk was his favourite part of day. It was beautiful, especially from his apartment. During the day, the sun would always glare into his room, waking him up from his slumber to his morning grumpiness. And during the night, the city would glow with different colour lights and was beautiful as well, but it was just darkness and bright lights. However, dusk was different. That was the time <em>they<em> met.

He and a bunch of his friends had been pushing each shoving each other on the pavement, blaming each other for staying back at school until late, not taking notice of her presence until a guy with spikey black hair had bumped into her and fell flat on his back. The girl, instead of falling on the ground as well, had clung onto the closest, stable thing near her. Which just happened to be the pink haired boy she lived near. She blushed as she realized what she was doing and apologized to the boy she bumped into and as well to the boy she clung onto. Natsu thought she looked pretty cute blushing like that and gave her a cheeky grin, as well as ruffling her hair. She just lowered her head and ran off.

Detention that day wasn't such a bad thing after all.

Yeah, yeah. It was cheesy. Why is the time special and not the place? Well simple. He never once met her in the same place. They would always cross paths while walking home from their jobs, but he never took a proper glance at her. She was just a posh, blonde girl who went to an all-girls school. No one he'd want to interact with, but when he saw her sitting under a tree, soaked from the rain, he couldn't help but give her his umbrella. For some reason the sight annoyed him. Why on Earthland would she be out in the rain, when she probably had a nice bath tub or something like that? He wouldn't know.

A couple days later, just as Natsu was about to go off to school, she appeared on his doorstep with the umbrella. And what looked like a packed lunch. She was nervous and flustered, her cheeks were red and her hands kept smoothing her grey skirt, eye contact was also a no-go. She thanked him for the umbrella and shoved the boxed lunch at him before muttering something along the lines of, "I need to go before I'm late." And rushed off to the usual bus stop. He couldn't wipe the smile off his face all day, even when his stupid Ice Princess of a friend made fun of him for liking a girl, to which Natsu just pointed to the blue haired girl that the Princess had a thing for.

That shut him up.

And man, was that lunch delicious.

From that day, they had become friends. They'd say hello when they passed each other, and she had even gave him money when he was short. He had also gotten to know her better. Her name was Lucy Heartfilia, a wannabe author who often ran away from home. Her father was a total douche and has been since her mother passed away, but he was hardly there so she was often alone. Natsu could relate, his mother had died while giving birth to him, and his dad was hardly there.

The two got closer and closer, to the point when they were almost inseparable. They had introduced each other to their friends, who got along as well, and even played match-maker with some of them (mostly Lucy). Natsu was glad he met Lucy, and vice versa. Sometimes when she ran away from home, he'd let her crash on his couch for a few days, where should would help him study in return. Everything was perfect between the two. However, one thing he did not plan on happening was the jealousy he felt when Gray would pat her head affectionately, or when Gajeel would grab her hand and demand that they dance together, and even when that crazy guy named Dan Straight would profess his love for her.

He was dense, but he wasn't stupid. He had liked a girl once before he knew what he was feelings. He was not going to deny those feelings, but he wasn't going to do anything about them either. He would wait and move on. Burying the jealousy and longing that he felt for her. Not that it helped much. She would haunt his dreams and even his daydreams he had in class.

One day, he had had enough of hiding his feelings and just went for it.

And by 'went for it', he meant to just kiss her already.

They had bumped into each other, Lucy getting home from her job, and Natsu from his cousins house. They were just talking about their favourite subjects, but Natsu had gotten lost in her brown eyes so he didn't pay much attention. He had walked her to her doorstep and just after she thanked him and was about to leave, he caught her wrist and his other arm had wrapped around her waist. Before she could react, he had pulled her forward and captured her lips with his own. The kiss was passionate and she had found herself unable to fight back, so she just sunk into the kiss. Her arms had found their way around his neck, as his were around her waist.

As her sense returned to her, she jerked back from him. Both were blushing madly. Lucy stumbled further away from him, fleeing inside her house and slamming the door.

Natsu had returned to his own house, feeling giddy. But after that, he had not seen the girl that had stolen his heart. She wasn't at her bus stop when he walked to school, she wasn't walking home from work after he had finished detention. She hadn't sent a text or a call to any of his friends either. He was at a loss. And felt surprisingly empty without her by his side. Maybe he scared her off with that kiss?

There was one place she'd be, though. No matter what. Her house.

The pinkette had gotten all the courage he could muster and had made himself to her front door, but he couldn't knock. What if she was just going to reject him, or tell him that she hated him, or— Shit, she was opening the door!

Sure enough, there appeared the stunning blonde, presumably on her way to work. Her eyes flickered to the bush that Natsu had dived into. He couldn't help but look into her eyes, and take a step back just in case he wouldn't get caught. But that backfired on him. Her heel had gotten caught on a root (which was going to happen since he was in an awkward position) and feel right out of the bush. He hissed as he fell, knocking the wind out of him before sitting up and looking up at his friend.

Lucy was about to scream when someone fell out of a bush, but she noticed it was Natsu and not some stranger, her panic turned into anger, and anxiety. She was about to yell at him to leave but his voice stopped her, gentle as it always was.

"Don't worry, Luce, it's just me!"

"Natsu!" She hissed rather loudly at him. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see you." She could only stare at him in amazement. He motioned towards the gates behind him, and added, "You might want to start locking your gates."

They made brief eye contact before Natsu got up and moved forward. Lucy was frozen, but he didn't notice. He drew her close to him and caressed her cheek, before cupping her face and brushing his lips against hers yet again. She did not resist, but instead pressed her lips more onto his. This time, the kiss was lengthy and deep. After a long moment, he pulled away slightly, but left his mouth near her own, their breath tickled each other's lips.

"I'm guessing I didn't imagine that first kiss, then?"

The look she made could only make him chuckle. Really, she was adorable. The girl didn't pull back this time. Instead, she melted against him. She didn't even know why she was avoiding him in the first place. Ah, if things could stay like this forever, she'd be happy.

"Should we?" Natsu began.

"Should we what?"

"Date, of course. Y'know. Boyfriend and girlfriend. A couple. People who cuddle and kis—"

Her hands clapped over his mouth and stopped him from talking, embarrassment taking over her. She could only just nod.

"One thing first," He said, a tiny blush on his cheeks. "Does this mean you like me?"

She groaned, she didn't really want to say it, she had already been through enough embarrassment. But she still said it always.

"I love you, you idiot."

Natsu hadn't expected the 'L' word just yet and he'd be lying if he said he didn't feel the same way.

"Me too! I mean, I love you too. I don't love me. Well. I do. But y'know—" And he just kept babbling on, and on, and on… But they had each other and their love. Nothing could ruin the moment.

Even now, after they graduated high school and had moved in together, those feelings never changed.

They had both just gotten back from dinner with Lucy's father, Natsu had been grilled about his grades and his job, but it had still gone well. Natsu had rested him palms on the ledge just outside his apartment, looking up at the sky. It was dusk. His favourite time.

"Natsu? What are you doing?"

Ahhhh, that angelic voice he loved so much. His spun around a made his way towards his girlfriend, resting his forehead on hers.

"Just looking at the sky."

"It's pretty, isn't you?"

"Not as pretty as you, though."

She giggled at him and kissed his lips. His hands held hers tightly as her lips met his, softly at first before becoming deeper. As the blonde let go of his hand and griped his hair gently, Natsu took the chance the slip his hand into his shirt pocket. But by that time, Lucy was walking forwards and making him back up into the bedroom and gently pushing him onto the bed, settling herself on his waist.

And wow, he did not expect her to be so… forward about this. Sure, it wasn't the first time they had done that, but still.

Her hands had started to unbutton his shirt, but he grabbed her wrist before she had almost finished. She gave him a questioning look, but he just smiled at her and put something cold and round in her palms.

A ring.

Lucy's face went red and her mouth dropped, she stared at the man in front of her but he just kissed her cheek and pulled her on top of him, nuzzling and kissing up and down her neck.

"So," He started, she could feel his grin on her neck and her face went more red, if possible. "Lucy Dragneel sounds pretty rad, right?"

No response.

"Alrighty then, now that's over, let's just keep going with what we were doing."

* * *

><p>Once again, another oneshot. But I was thinking of writing a sad NaLu and Gruvia (other couples too) fanfic next? What do you think? It'll be rather mature and have harsh reality, a few triggers too. So it'll be rated M. I'm a bit unsure about it at the moment so some help would be nice!<p> 


End file.
